Mas allá del Olimpo
by circelilith
Summary: Esta historia es un Saga x Saori, aunque aparecen muchos personajes, hay batallas y suspenso. Sucede después de la saga de Hades. Es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste. Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO me pertenece, son autoria de Masami Kurumada.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Athena había ganado la batalla contra Hades y por fin reinaba la paz en el santuario. Los caballeros de bronce habían regresado a sus lugares de entrenamiento. Seiya era cuidado por Marín, debido a sus heridas, pero aun no había ninguna mejoría.

Shaina se había convertido en líder de los santos de bronce restantes en el santuario; ella creía que era necesario ser mas precavidos ante cualquier posible ataque ahora que había déficit de caballeros, pero Saori no quería seguir dependiendo de Shiryu y los demás. Sentía una gran culpa por todas las vidas perdidas y quería encontrar la manera de repararlo.

Una tarde, la diosa vagaba por la cámara del patriarca, cuando encontró un antiguo pergamino que contaba cómo en la era del mito, Athena había revivido a su ejercito en varias ocasiones para seguir luchando. Ella no necesitaba que lucharan más, pero sí que vivieran.

Esa misma noche, se escurrió por los solitarios senderos del santuario ataviada en una capa gris, hasta llegar a la cámara fúnebre donde descansaban los cuerpos de los caballeros dorados caídos. Abrió con dificultad cada uno de los ataúdes y con la daga sagrada que ya había muerto una vez, hizo brotar sangre de sus muñecas, mojando los cuerpos de los santos, a quienes el calor de la sangre empezó a hacer latir sus corazones nuevamente.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Aioria, quien era el primero en despertar-.

Al mirar a sus compañeros que también empezaron a moverse, él se dio cuenta de lo que Saori acababa de hacer. Él mismo se encargó de llevarla a sus aposentos e hizo guardia hasta que se despertó.

-Athena… ¿Estas bien?

-Si...-respondió ella- ¿Ha funcionado? ¿Están todos aquí?

-Sí. Hemos vuelto.

Cuando se recupero un poco, todos acudieron a la sala del patriarca.

-Caballeros, estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos con vida.

-No debió haberlo hecho -la interrumpió Camus- arriesgó su vida.

-Y ustedes lo hicieron antes por mí.

-Pero díganos majestad -dijo Shion- ¿Cual ha sido el propósito? ¿Existe alguna nueva amenaza?

-No Shion, no por ahora. Y ese no ha sido el motivo por el que están aquí… Ustedes han dedicado prácticamente toda su vida a entrenar y pelear en mi nombre. Ahora, como agradecimiento de mi parte les he otorgado vida de nuevo y quiero que la vivan de verdad… ¡Shaina escuchame bien!, quiero que hagas los preparativos para una celebración mañana en la noche. Celebraremos la nueva vida que les espera a todos ustedes. Y después de mañana, los 14 podrán ir a donde quiera que deseen sin que sean considerados desertores. Podrán llevarse sus armaduras, pues los seguiré considerando mis fieles guerreros pero serán libres de hacer su voluntad.

-Sí Athena -contesto Shaina-.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Planea quedarse sin protección?

-Shion… Shaina y los otros caballeros de bronce son suficientes para resguardas el orden dentro del santuario; de momento no corro ningún peligro. Y no aceptaré más discusión al respecto.

Dicho esto se retira a su cámara privada.

-Es imposible que la dejemos sola -afirmo Milo-.

-¿Acaso se volvió loca? ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien la secuestre!

-No seas irrespetuoso Mascara de muerte -dijo Mu- Debemos estar agradecidos con su sacrificio.

-Tienes razón, pero no me gusta su idea – insistió el escorpión-.

En otra parte del santuario, Shaina se aseguraba de que todo para la fiesta estuviera listo pues, aunque no le caía del todo bien Saori, le gustaba la oportunidad de dirigir el santuario.

-Hola lindura, ¿Como te va?

-Afrodita que bueno que viniste. Necesito que pongas rosas blancas en todo el coliseo.

-¡Vaya! Sí que te tomas muy en serio esto de la fiesta. Esta bien, te ayudaré.

-Gracias… Y ¿que piensas hacer en tus vacaciones?

-Jajajaja, pues de verdad que Athena me ha sorprendido con eso… Supongo que me iré a algún lugar tranquilo cerca del mar… Claro que no sé que hará Mascara de muerte sin mí, seguro emborracharse por ahí y meterse en problemas.

-Pues llevatelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La noche siguiente llegó. Aldebran y Dokho fueron los primeros en llegar. Marín, Shaina y los otros de bronce los recibieron. Shaka apareció sonriente, luego Hilda y Fleer que venían desde Asgard. Saga y Kanon entraron sigilosamente sin llamar la atención y así fueron llegando los demás.

-Shura, ¿Ya pensaste a donde iras?

-Ehmm.. no lo se Aioros, no me entusiasma tanto la idea de dejar el santuario.

-Si, te entiendo. Yo también estoy algo preocupado, pero no creo que Athena acepte un "no" por respuesta.

-Quizá debamos viajar un poco. Solo unos días y volvemos. Así ella no podrá reprendernos. ¿Que dices?

-Suena bien Shura.

-Mu, casi no te reconocí sin esos cuernos en tu cuello, jajaja.

-Mascara de muerte… Escuché que acompañarás a Afrodita al mediterráneo.

-Si, no quiero que lo vayan a golpear por ahí. Ademas no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, así que seré su niñero… ¿Y tu?

-regresaré a Jamir. Seguiré entrenando a Kiki allá.

-Aioria, Marín, se ven bien.

-Tu igual Milo. ¿Ya superaste tu paranoia? -pregunto el león-.

-¿Que dices? ¡No! No me iré, no dejaré a la señorita Athena sola.

-Tranquilo, ella sabe lo que hace.

-¿Tu te irás?

-Si. Marín me ha invitado a Japón a conocer a su hermano y su ciudad natal.

-¡Uhm! Pues yo no me iré.

-Vamos Milo -interrumpió Camus- ¿Que te parece si alcanzamos a Hyoga en Siberia? Seguro Shion o Dokho se quedarán con ella.

-Mmmm…

-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso tienes miedo al frio?

-¡Ash! Esta bien. Pero si algo le pasa….

-Nada le pasará.

Saori entro al coliseo con un hermoso vestido largo y rojo.

-Queridos caballeros, el verlos hoy aquí me hace inmensamente feliz. Deseo con todo mi corazón que a donde vayan, encuentren paz y felicidad, la cual nunca tuvieron aquí. Brindemos por ustedes.

-Señorita Athena

-¿Si Aldebaran?

-Solo quiero agradecerle la oportunidad de regresar a América. Hay alguien a quien he deseado ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Me alegro.

-Al fin podemos conocernos. Mi nombre es Dokho de libra.

-Hola, yo soy Fleer, hermana de Hilda de Polaris.

-Lo sé.

-Estoy encantada de visitar el santuario, se siente una gran calidez entre ustedes, quisiera que Asgard fuera así pero… después de las batallas mi hermana y yo nos hemos quedado solas.

-Es una pena.

-Deberían visitarnos alguna vez.

En eso llega Shion.

-Amigo, Fleer nos está invitando a Asgard.

-¿Que? Pero yo no pienso dejar a Athena…

-Cállate – lo interrumpe Dokho y le habla en voz baja- ¿Ya viste lo linda que es? Y su hermana Hilda ¿No esta mal eh? Vamos, tenemos que aceptar.

-Pero…

-Claro que iremos con usted señorita, será un honor hacerle compañía a usted y su hermana.

Athena disfrutaba ver a sus santos actuar despreocupadamente.

-Hace un poco de frio…

-¡Kanon! Me asustaste.

-He venido a despedirme. He decidido ir a América un tiempo, pero volveré en cualquier momento que me necesite.

-Eso no será necesario.

-Se ve bien con ese color.

Saori se sonrojó y pregunto:

-¿Tu hermano te acompañará?

-No. Creo que sus pensamientos están en otro lugar, no tan lejano.

-¿Me concede esta pieza Athena?

Aioros interrumpió llevándose a Saori y Kanon se alejó. Sagitario le contó que él y Shura irían a España. Las horas pasaron y todos se fueron despidiendo. Saori regresó a su habitación.

Por la mañana, varios ya habían partido. Afrodita apresuraba a Mascara de muerte, quien no soportaba la resaca. Shura cargaba maletas y Milo se despedía del esto.

Shaina hizo arreglos para las guardias del lugar y se retiró a la cabaña de Seiya, ahora que Marín no estaba, ella se encargaría de su cuidado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente, Athena convocó a Shaina para saber las novedades.

-No ha habido mayor problema,a. Casi todas las casas están vacías y Jabu estará hoy y mañana vigilandolas.

Saori asintió pero sentía algo en el cosmos de la cobra.

-Shaina, se que te preguntas porque no hice lo mismo con Seiya. Curarlo…

-¿Que?Yo no podría cuestionarla de esa manera.

-Seiya sigue en ese estado por la maldición de la espada de Hades. Yo tendría que atravesar su corazón con mi báculo para ayudarlo pero… tengo miedo de dañarlo más.

-No es necesario que me explique. Yo lo cuidaré con empeño hasta que despierte -contesto la cobra y salio apresurada de la sala del patriarca-.

Saori intentó alcanzarla pero era muy ágil. Bajó las escaleras hacia la casa de Piscis y decidió recorrer las 12 casas con curiosidad.

Piscis era una casa iluminada y colorida. Acuario era simple y minimalista. Capricornio tenía demasiadas cosas regadas. Sagitario era cálida y llena de libros. Habían pasado un par de horas y Saori entretenida quería continuar aunque ya había oscurecido y sintió un poco de temor por el silencio de aquel inmenso lugar.

-No debería vagar sola a estas horas…

-¡Saga! No sabía que aun estabas en el santuario.

-No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir -dijo bajando la mirada- la escoltaré a su recámara.

Saori se sintió como niña regañada pero aceptó.

-Pudiste haber ido con los otros. O viajar.

-En realidad, no me llevo tan bien con ninguno.

-Ya veo…

-Además, yo no tengo una vida que recuperar, yo la tuve y la arruiné con mis actos.

-Saga, eso ya ha quedado en el pasado, te has redimido con creces.

Llegan a la puerta de la casa del patriarca.

-Si necesita que la escolte en otro momento no dude en llamarme. No sabe lo que puede encontrar en las 12 casas y no quisiera que descubriera los poemas que Milo le escribe…

-¿Que?

-Nada, buenas noches.

Él se alejó rápidamente y ella se quedó pensativa; esperaba que el santo de géminis cambiara de opinión y fuera feliz.

Al día siguiente, Shaina fue con Athena pues alguien había llegado.

-Ikki, que sorpresa.

-Athena, el caballero del Fénix ha venido de oriente pero no se cuales son sus ordenes al respecto.

-Descuida Shaina, ¿Que te ha traído de vuelta Fénix?

-No soy como los demás, me aburre estar en un solo lugar.

-Entiendo. Puedes estar aquí cuanto desees. Arregla con Shaina donde puedes quedarte y ver si puedes ayudarla en algo.

Ambos salieron

-Escuché que los dorados revivieron…

-Así es Fénix.

-Y se fueron…

-Sip- contesto Shaina-.

-¿Y Seiya?

-Aun sigue igual.

-Maldita Saori…

-¡Ikki!

-¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo?

-Bueno si… Pero no se por qué ella actúe así.

En la cámara del patriarca.

-Shaka, así que también has decidido quedarte.

-No exactamente. Entraré en una meditación profunda donde mi cosmos no será perceptible.

-Oh, asi que solo tu cuerpo estará en tu templo. De acuerdo Shaka, dulces sueños entonces.


	4. Chapter 4

Un par de días pasaron de manera silenciosa y aburrida, Saori casi no dejaba la parte superior del santuario y tanta quietud la estaba desesperando. Salio al balcón de la parte trasera de la cámara del patriarca, en donde había un pequeño jardín y vio una sombra conocida.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Athena -dijo Saga sorprendido- perdón, vengo aquí de vez en cuando, supongo que es la costumbre de cuando era patriarca.

-No tienes que disculparte, si este es el lugar que elegiste para pasar el tiempo no tengo ningún problema, por lo menos es un comienzo.

-Me retiraré de inmediato – contestó bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto-.

-No, por favor. -dijo ella con voz suplicante- quédate, yo…

-¿Esta aburrida y quiere que la entretenga?

-¡No! Bueno sí, pero…

-Bueno Athena, no creo que el hombre que intentó matarla 2 veces sea la mejor compañía.

-3 veces de hecho, con la vez que eras espectro.

Ambos sonrieron, jamás habían hablado con tanta naturalidad y confianza.

-Esta bien, supongo que si nos aburrimos, podemos intentar matarnos de nuevo.

-¡Saga!

-Solo bromeo -dijo él riendo-.

Él tenía una sonrisa hermosa que casi nunca dejaba ver. Saori se sintió bien pues casi nadie le hablaba de esa manera, no desde que Seiya lo hacía cuando eran más jóvenes.

Las visitas al jardín se hicieron frecuentes, ambos pasaban horas hablando de mil cosas, disfrutaban escuchar música y él leía sobre leyendas mientras ella lo escuchaba atenta a su rostro. Ella sentía como si estuviera en otra realidad, una en la que no era más la diosa responsable de la paz en el mundo, una en la que solo era una chica. Saga sin embargo, a veces no se sentía tan cómodo con esa amistad pues en su corazón siempre estaba el temor de hacerle daño de nuevo.

Los días pasaron, y gracias al valor que el dorado le había dado a Saori, por fin estaba decidida a intentar curar a Seiya. Se dirigió hasta donde descansaba y le pidió a Shaina que la dejara a solas con él.

-Querido Seiya, perdón por no tener el poder ni el valor de haber hecho esto antes. He sido débil como siempre y tu has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa.

Derramo una lagrima y tomó su Niké atravesando con su luz el cuerpo del caballero de bronce mientras encendía su cosmos. Sabía que no despertaría de inmediato, por lo que salio de ahí dejando a Shaina de nuevo a su cuidado.

Camino de regreso, se sentía feliz de haber cumplido su cometido. De repente sintió un viento muy peculiar.

-¿Quien está ahí?

-Mi nombre es Hermes, mensajero de los dioses y he venido en nombre de Zeus.

-¿Zeus?- preguntó ella alarmada.

-Así es. El gran Zeus ha decidido que tus últimas acciones han sido solo por ocio y quiere que regreses al sueño eterno hasta que tu presencia en la tierra sea necesaria de nuevo.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-En realidad no estoy autorizado a darte más detalles pero eso de revivir a tus caballeros solo para darles vacaciones ehmm.. Que te digo… Así que…

Hermes esparció un polvo rosado en la cara de Athena y desapareció mientras la diosa caía al suelo.

En otra parte del santuario, Saga sintió el cosmos de Saori desvanecerse y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Al llegar la encontró inconsciente, no parecía tener ninguna herida pero por más que la llamaba, no despertaba.

-¿Que ha pasado? -dice Shaina, que llega con Ikki-.

-No lo sé, ella solo estaba tirada aquí.

-¿Seguro que no tuviste nada que ver?

-¿Que dices mujer? -contesta el geminiano exaltado-.

-No sería la primera vez…

-¡Sabía que me culparían!

-Ya basta -dijo Ikki por fin- recorreré los alrededores. Si un enemigo irrumpió en el santuario, lo encontraré.

-Esta bien, nosotros la llevaremos a su habitación -dijo la cobra- esperemos que despierte.

El peliazul la tomó en sus brazos y recorrieron las 12 casas hasta la habitación de Athena, donde la recostaron sin saber que más hacer.

-Se ve tan bella y tranquila durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo? -dijo Shaina

-Pues si, tiene pulso, muerta no está.

-Pero viva, viva, tampoco… Tal vez sea como la bella durmiente.

-¿Que dices?

-Si, ya sabes, la del cuento, el beso… Si tan solo Seiya se sintiera mejor, ese tonto siempre ha babeado por ella. Pero no creo que pueda venir por su propio pie.

-¿Seiya ha despertado?

-Sí, ella por fin lo hizo. Y ahora tal vez él lo haga por ella.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Que te pasa Saga? Acaso no quieres que nuestra diosa despierte?

-Pero él no… ¡Esa no es la solución! Deja de leer novelas, ¿Si?

Ikki regresa con unas pequeñas alas plateadas en la mano.

-No encontré a nadie, pero había esto tirado cerca.

-¿Que es?

-No sé Shaina, pero es nuestra única pista.

-Bien, iré a la casa de Sagitario a ver si encuentro algo de información en los libros de Aioros.

-Yo intentaré despertar a Shaka, necesitamos estar todos alerta.

-Buena suerte con eso Fénix -dijo Saga sarcásticamente.

Cuando ambos salieron, Saga se quedó pensando en lo del beso y la idea de intentarlo cruzó su mente pero sacudió su cabeza y se resignó a no hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Saga esperaba impaciente al lado de la diosa cuando la cobra regresó.

-¿Descubriste algo?

-No mucho. Solo que el broche es un símbolo que pertenece a Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. Pero nada sobre dormir profundamente a una diosa.

-Hermes… dijo el dorado pensando- es un dios menor que usualmente no se mete en problemas. No entiendo, no creo que él esté detrás de esto.

-Pues ya Saga, dime confiesa lo que le hiciste.

-Basta con eso. ¡Yo no hice nada!

-Pues debes aceptar que es muy sospechoso que seas el único caballero en el santuario.

-Shaka esta aquí también.

-Ay, pero da igual. Ni siquiera Fénix lo ha podido despertar… Como sea, le diré a Jabu que haga guardia aquí esta noche.

-¿El unicornio? Ni de broma. Yo me quedare. Ahora que sabemos que tenemos algún enemigo cerca no la dejare sola.

-Como quieras, pero enviare a Jabu de cualquier modo.

-¿No confías en mí?

-En este momento, no confío en nadie.

Al día siguiente, Seiya por fin había despertado. Shaina muy feliz lo alimentó y lo puso al tanto de la situación.

-Estoy seguro que ese maldito caballero de géminis esta detrás de esto.

-Yo también sospecho de el, pero en realidad no tengo ninguna prueba y pro el momento es el único que puede ayudarme si somos atacados. El y Fénix.

-Claro que no, yo me pondré de pie siempre que alguien trate de dañar a Saori -dice el bronceado intentando levantarse-.

-Calma Seiya, tu debes descansar, apenas puedes ponerte de pie. Ahora tengo que irme, pero tu debes quedarte aquí y recuperarte -le ordena mientras sale de la casa-.

-...Quedarme a descansar. No puedo hacer eso, ¡Saori me necesita!.

Ikki se encuentra con Shaina.

-¿Shaka sigue sin despertar?

-Lo siento Shaina, nada funciona…

-Maldita sea, no puedo hacer esto sola. Necesito contactar al maestro Shion, él sabría que hacer.

-Yo iré, ¿Esta en Asgard, verdad?

-Si, gracias Fénix.

Mientras tanto, en la habitacion de Athena, Saga tomaba la mano de Saori pues alcanzaba a percibir algo de su cosmos, cuando fue interrumpido:

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

-Pegaso, ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí en ese estado?

-Deja a Saori, no se que le has hecho, pero pagaras por ello.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

El geminiano esquiva fácilmente el débil ataque del bronceado y regresa el golpe, mientras Seiya termina en el suelo.

-Te dije que te detuvieras. No puedes venir sin saber nada a interferir.

-Sa… Saori…

-Seiya tiene razón en desconfiar de ti.

-¡Mu! Regresaste.

-Dejé de sentir el cosmos de Athena y me preocupe. Ahora veo que hice lo correcto.

-Algo le sucedió -intento explicar saga- No hemos podido despertarla, pero encontramos un broche que…

-Es suficiente -interrumpe el ariano- Entré y vi como atacabas a Pegaso y tratabas de hacerle algo a Athena.

-Pegaso me ataco primero y solo intento ayudarla.

-Lo siento Saga, pero debido a tus antecedentes tendré que enviarte a Cabo Sunion. Si te resistes deberé hacerlo por la fuerza.

-¿Acaso todos se volvieron locos?

El peliazul no quería pelear, solo deseaba dejar de perder el tiempo.

-Te transportare telekineticamente -dijo Mu-.

Saga abre un portal a otra dimensión y escapa antes de que el poder de Mu lo alcance, apareciendo en Star Hill. Golpea una columna colérico pues antes de que llegara Seiya, había logrado sentir el cosmos de la diosa levemente y ahora no podía acercarse a ella.

Sin embargo, tenia una idea clara de donde había provenido ese pequeño destello y por eso se encontraba en ese lugar prohibido. Solo ahí podría encontrar la antigua espada de Athena que necesitaba para llegar a ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Ikki regreso con el patriarca y Dokho. Aun no recibían ningún ataque ni amenaza por lo que nadie estaba seguro de como actuar. Shion apoyo a Mu en la decisión de capturar a Saga, ero Dokho no estaba tan seguro:

-No lo se Shion, ¿estas seguro de esto?

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, viejo amigo.

-Saga no le ha hecho daño a Athena -interrumpió Shaka- Yo lo he visto todo.

-Pero ¿como? Si ni siquiera Fénix logro despertarte.

-No podía interrumpir mi ciclo de meditación, pero he podido sentir todo lo que ha sucedido. Esto viene de un poder supremo que Géminis no posee. Ademas, él y Athena han estrechado su relación de una manera peculiar.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Mu

-A que, a pesar de los miedos y demonios de nuestro compañero, sería incapaz de traicionarla de nuevo.

Por su parte, Saga abría un portal dimensional con un destino especifico: el Olimpo. Al atravesarlo, llegó ante unas enormes puertas pero antes de siquiera intentar entrar, alguien lo amenazo con una lanza.

-¿Quien eres y como llegaste hasta aquí mortal?

-Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis.

-Ah, un caballero de Athena. ¿Como has conseguido llegar a este lugar? ¿A que has venido al Olimpo? ¿Acaso no sabes que está prohibida la entrada a cualquiera que no sea un dios?

-Si, lo supuse y por eso tu me ayudarás.

El dorado le lanza el "satan imperial" y logra manipularlo para entrar. En ese lugar, lograba percibir un poco más fuerte el cosmos de su diosa pero al intentar avanzar algo lo inmovilizó.

-Caballero, te has atrevido a pisar este suelo sagrado.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Yakato, caballero de la corte celestial del alma y tendré que castigarte por tu atrevimiento.

-No te será tan fácil -dice el peliazul liberándose y atacando al ángel.

-Jajajaj que iluso. Soy un ángel al servicio de Zeus y estoy protegido por su luz. Tu poder aquí, es insignificante.

-No me importa quien te proteja, sé que ella esta aquí y la ayudare.

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Athena? Pues si, ella esta aquí. Zeus la trajo para su cuidado.

-¿Cuidarla en contra de su voluntad?

-Zeus es su padre y así lo ha decidido. Ahora que han detenido a Hades no hay necesidad de que ella vague por un lugar tan mundano como la Tierra.

-Ella tiene derecho a decidir.

-¿Como te atreves a hablar así de una diosa? Retirate ahora y te perdonare la vida caballero.

-No me iré de aquí sin ella…

-Tonto, ella descansa en un ataúd que el formo el rayo del mismo Zeus. Ninguna técnica que domines la liberara. Nadie puede llegar a ella ahora.

-Te equivocas. Llegue aquí gracias a que su cosmos me guió.

-Insensato, no eres más que un insecto y no te escucharé más.

-"Relámpago de los dioses"

El peliazul es herido y en ángel se apresura a atacarlo de nuevo pero alguien lo interrumpe:

-Alto. Su majestad quiere hablar con este hombre.

-¿Como dices?

-Ya escuchaste Yakato, llevalo a una celda para que lo aseen. No puedo presentarlo así ante nuestro señor.

Yakato enfurecido obedece y lleva a saga a una prisión.

-Lavate. A Zeus no le gusta inquietarse con la sangre de sucios humanos.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, todos los santos de oro han vuelto al enterarse de lo ocurrido y aunque aun no saben con exactitud quien es el enemigo, preparan filas para una eminente batalla.

En el templo del cielo, Saga es llevado ante Zeus. Un ángel lo pone de rodillas ante la divinidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano?

\- Saga de Géminis.

-Caballero de Géminis ¿Que buscas aquí?

-Yo… He venido a llevarme a Athena de regreso a la Tierra.

-Jajajaj. ¿Como dices? ¿Acaso no sabes que ella esta aquí por mi voluntad y para su protección.

-Algo escuche, si. Pero ella esta aquí sufriendo, sufre por haber dejado su amada Tierra y no permitiré que ella sufra.

-Tonterías, alguien como tu no podría sentirla.

-Quizás… a menos que ella quisiera que la encontrara.

-Y dime -dice Zeus exaltado- ¿Porque una diosa querría ser encontrada por ti? ¿Acaso no eres tu el que la ha traicionado e intentado matar?

-Si… Así es -Afirma el dorado bajando la mirada- Pero ahora he venido ante el mismo padre de los dioses a exigir que la libere y no me importa desafiarlo.

-¡Insolente! Morirás por tu atrevimiento. Tu y todos los caballeros de Athena, así dejaran de dar molestias.

Zeus da la orden de atacar el santuario y de matar al geminiano, por lo que se lo llevan para ejecutarlo como traidor. Yakato aparece de nuevo, pidiendo ser el quien acabe con la vida del santo, por lo que una lucha comienza nuevamente. El ángel lo ataca ferozmente y el peliazul resiste los golpes mientras intenta encontrar el lugar donde descansa el alma de Athena.

-Jamás llegaras a ella – dice Yakato – antes te derrotaré.

Al ser descubierto, Saga lo ataca con su verdadera fuerza y el ángel sorprendido cae al suelo.

.


	7. Chapter 7

El dorado corre hasta el lugar donde siente el cosmos de la diosa y abre la puerta. Ella se encuentra en una forma etérea muy similar a la real. él cree que la espada que lleva consigo lo ayudará a sacarla de ahí, pero teme lastimarla en el proceso. El cosmos de la diosa empieza a brillar:

-Saga, no dudes, solo tu me puedes ayudar. Confío en ti.

Él levanta la espada confiando en esas palabras y destruye el ataúd de un golpe. Se escuchan guerreros intentando abrir la puerta, por lo que velozmente abre un portal para regresar al santuario.

Los caballeros dorados han regresado a sus respectivas casas a hacer guardia ante el inminente ataque, por lo que nadie se da cuenta cuando el alma de Athena entra en su cuerpo y despierta.

-Athena -dice Saga mientras se arrodilla a su lado y le besa la mano-.

Ella solo solloza.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está lastimada?

Ella niega con la cabeza y lo abraza. Él duda pero la complace y responde al gesto sintiendo el cálido cosmos de la diosa en su pecho, sin embargo le resulta muy difícil detener los pensamientos indebidos hacia la divinidad, por lo que la aparta.

-Athena, debemos hacer algo para detener este ataque.

-Lo sé. Debo regresar al Olimpo ahora que tengo mi cuerpo de nuevo. Se que mi padre me escuchará y lo detendré, aunque…

-¿Que pasa?

-Si él insiste en que me quede allí a cambio de detener esta inútil lucha tendré que hacerlo por el bien del santuario. Por eso debía volver, para liberarlos de una vez por todas. Además tenía que… Tenía que verte una vez más.

Saga la miró sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero necesitaba escuchar las palabras salir de la diosa.

-Dime ¿Por qué tenías que verme?

-No seas pretencioso -dice Saori apenada- creo que sabes por que.

-Quiero escucharlo. ¡Debo escucharlo! O nunca estaré seguro de si es real o si es solo una ilusión más de mi mente.

-Si es así, entonces mi mente juega igual conmigo, porque no puedo detenerla, ¡lo he intentado tanto!... ¿Quieres escucharlo? No dejo de pensarte, de ver tu rostro incluso cuando cierro los ojos, ¡no puedo ni respirar cuando tú estas cerca!

El caballero de Géminis sonreía mientras escuchaba estas preciosas palabras, incluso su parte malvada que descansaba en alguna parte de su ser, se regocijaba al escuchar a Athena deseándolo así; se acercó y la besó dulcemente, ella respondió acariciando suavemente su cabello azul, mientras el beso se transformaba en algo más apasionado.

-No puedo hacer esto -dijo el santo deteniéndose- Eres una diosa, no puedo hacerlo… Debes alejarte de mí. No puedo permitirme hacerte daño de nuevo.

-No lo harás… Solo quiero estar a tu lado.

-Igual yo, pero no podemos. Y aunque lo hiciéramos, yo lo arruinaría de algún modo, no quiero pensar si quiera en que mi maldad salga de nuevo.

-Conozco esa parte de ti. Ese lado ambicioso, egocéntrico y solitario que te hace alejarte de todos. Pero también conozco la parte generosa y cálida que vive en ti. Y por alguna razón sin sentido, amo ambas caras de tu signo.

Él la mira avergonzado e incrédulo.

-Quisiera decir que podemos estar juntos -continua ella- pero es posible que no regrese y yo…

La diosa estalla en lagrimas, mientras el santo besa cada una de ellas.

-Yo iré a donde vayas, aunque el mismo Zeus intente asesinarme.

Ambos se dan cuenta que ese momento puede que nunca se repita. El dorado hunde su cara en el cabello de la pelilila aspirando su aroma. Sin darse cuenta, se encuentran atrapados en un beso infinito de nuevo. Él se despoja de su armadura ante la mirada curiosa de Saori, a quien recuesta sobre la cama. Como si se tratara de una canción, sus cuerpos toman ritmo por sí solos, fluyendo según sus deseos.

-Athena, ahora debes pedirme que me detenga. Si lo haces, te obedeceré.

-No. No quiero detenerte. Quier llevarme este recuerdo para siempre, incluso más allá de mis reencarnaciones, incluso más allá del Olimpo.

El peliazul la estrecha fuertemente mientras toma su legendaria virginidad. Ella cierra sus ojos, apretando sus manos con las de él, abriendo sus sentidos al máximo. Ambos se entregan mutuamente u una explosión de cosmos se siente en el santuario.

-¡Saori! -grita Seiya mientras corre por las 12 casas- Ella despertó.

Los caballeros dorados enfrascados en sus batallas con los ángeles, ni siquiera notan como el bronceado sube las escaleras rápidamente, a excepción del último, a donde los enemigos aun no habían llegado.

-¿A donde crees que vas Pegaso?

-¿No sentiste? Es Saori, sé que ella despertó.

-Y vaya que sí despertó, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ya es bastante con que el patriarca se haya apresurado en ir, tu no tienes nada a que ir allá.

-Deja de molestar Afrodita, debo ver si está bien.

-Pero que terquedad, mira que es por tu bien.

-Ya dejame, "Meteoros de Pegaso"

Aunque Piscis esquiva los meteoros enfurece y lo deja pasar.

-No digas después que no te lo advertí.

Cuando Seiya llega, ve al patriarca leyendo una carta:

Querido Shion:

He logrado despertar gracias a la valentía del caballero de Géminis, más no puedo esperar que libren otra batalla por mi culpa. Iré al Olimpo y lo resolveré. Mientras tanto le pido resguarde el santuario y la vida de mis caballeros. Si no logro volver, le pido los libere de sus obligaciones y busque sucesores para la siguiente guerra santa.

Athena.

-¿En donde esta Saori?

-Se ha ido. Irá a enfrentarse a su padre Zeus.

-¿Cómo es posible? -mirando la cama manchada de sangre- ¿Es que alguien la ha herido?

-No lo creo. Saga debe estar con ella.

-¿Cómo puede confiar en él para su cuidado?

-Porque Athena está enamorada del él -interrumpe Afrodita.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?

-No la culpo, saga es sexy…

-¡Ya basta! -grita Shion- esto es una falta de respeto. Además, lo importante ahora es no dejarla pelear sin nuestro apoyo.


	8. Chapter 8

El santuario había sido invadido por una legión de ángeles. Aldeberan fue el primero en enfrentarlos, debido a que Aries se había trasladado a la cámara del patriarca por órdenes de Shion.

-No se quienes son o que quieren pero no pasaran las 12 casas, yo, Aldebarán de Tauro los detendré.

-Somos caballeros angelicales de la corte de Zeus. Soy Rowl, caballero de la sabiduría. Hemos venido a acabar con este impuro santuario pro orden de nuestro señor, así que tu nombre realmente no es importante porque en un momento no quedará nadie en pie.

El guerrero da la orden a sus acompañantes de adelantarse y una lucha comienza:

\- "Conocimiento Infinito"

\- "Gran Cuerno

Mientras tanto, Kanon observa lo sucedido desde la casa de géminis y, a pesar de no portar armadura alguna, decide hacerse cargo de algunos de ellos. Decide utilizar el "Triangulo Dorado" para sigilosamente deshacerse de 3 de ellos pero al final, es descubierto. Su adversario al mirarlo se sorprende.

-Pero tu… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Así que conoces a mi hermano. Dime ¿Donde esta?

-¿Tu hermano eh? A esta hora debería estar muerto por atreverse a entrar al Olimpo.

Kanon se sorprende un poco pues se da cuenta que los problemas de Saga son más grandes de lo que había imaginado.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto te encontrarás con él. Yo Isknake de la luz eterna acabaré contigo. "Trueno de luz solar"

\- "Explosion Galáctica"…

El ángel cae moribundo al suelo sin poderlo creer.

-Iluso, mi hermano no moriría tan fácilmente. Y yo tampoco.

En la casa de Capricornio, Shura se enfrentaba a su vez con otro ángel en un combate cerrado y difícil. El caballero de la Excalibur termina con un golpe afilado y su contrincante cae al suelo. En eso llega Aioros desde su tempo y ambos suben a la cámara del patriarca. Ahí ambos caballeros juntos con Mu, Seiya y Shion deciden establecer un plan. A Mascara de Muerte, Milo y Aioria les confiarían resguardar los 12 templos. Camus, Shaina y Afrodita irían al lugar de donde estaban entrando los ángeles para impedirles el paso desde ahí. Kanon, Seiya y Shaka irían al Olimpo para ayudar a Athena, mientras el resto formaba una fortaleza en la parte superior del santuario.

-¿Cómo lograremos llegar? -pregunta un poco desesperado Seiya-.

-Déjanos eso a Kanon y a mí.

En el Olimpo, Saori solicita una audiencia pacífica ante su padre. Saga es detenido en la entrada del templo y ella le indica que esta bien, entrando sola.

-Así que has vuelto, ¿Vienes acaso a rogar por la vida de tus caballeros?

-Sí padre -dijo ella inclinándose ante él- desconozco tus motivos para alejarme de la tierra pero si esa es tu voluntad yo la aceptaré gustosa, solo te pido que detengas esta batalla sin sentido.

-¡Hum! ¿Y para que has traído a ese traidor contigo?

-Él… Él esta bajo mis órdenes, como mi protector.

-¿Protegerte? ¿De tu propio padre? Deberías tú protegerte de él. Puedo leer en su alma, la luz y la oscuridad fluyen dentro, cambiando su voluntad a cada instante… ¡Y tu! Algo ha cambiado en ti que no ves con claridad. ¡Tu! Mi hija predilecta, a la que le he confiado la tierra. Vienes y vas como una chiquilla inmadura. Tu cosmos brilla de manera diferente, haz pasado demasiado tiempo con esos mortales que casi no logro percibir tu divinidad.

-Entiendo padre. Me quedaré aquí cuanto desees, solo te pido que dejes que lso caballeros vivan su vida en paz en la tierra.

-No -dijo el dios tajante- ¡Ellos te distraen! Tu corazón está manchado por ellos. Deben desaparecer para que puedas purificar tu alma. Has derrotado a mi hermano Hades, ya no habrá más guerras santas y por tanto, ya no los necesitas.

-¡Padre!

Athena toma a Zeus del brazo suplicante pero él molesto se la quita de encima ocasionando que la diosa caiga al suelo de rodillas. Sin que ninguno se de cuenta, el dorado había entrado al templo y sin pensarlo 2 veces ataca a Zeus, ocasionándole un pequeño rasguño en el brazo.

-¡Tú, maldito humano entrometido!

-Si la tocas una vez más, te destruiré.

-¡Saga, no! -grita Saori mientras un batallón de angeles empuñaban lanzas y espadas a punto de atacar al caballero-.

-¡Vaya! No deja de sorprenderme la capacidad humana de creer en sí mismos. Esa confianza, ese egoísmo, esa altanería… Dime caballero de Géminis, ¿Que harías si te ofreciera un arma que contenga todo el poder de mi rayo? Algo con lo que puedas regresar y gobernar, no solo el santuario, sino el mundo entero. Ahora -continuó el dios con mirada maliciosa- las almas de mis hermanos Poseidón y Hades descansan y nadie se atrevería a siquiera pensar en desafiarte.

Mientras Zeus habla, el santo parece estar siendo afectado por alguna clase de poder pues cae de rodillas.

-Yo solo quiero proteger a Athena, tus palabras… no las escucharé… yo jamás… ¡Ahhh!

-Y ¿si te pido que termines con ella y tomes su lugar en la tierra?

-Padre ¿Que intentas hacer? -dijo Saori-.

-Demostrarte el demonio que habita en tu gran protector querida hija y que veas que los humanos son débiles y no valen la pena.

El cabello del geminiano ha cambiado de color y se levanta, acercándose lentamente a Athena.

-Acepto el trato.

-Saga… -dice ella mientras estalla en lágrimas-.

-¿Lo ves, hija? Mátalo tú misma por traidor.

-¿Que clase de juego cruel es este? -grita ella-.

-Usa tu báculo, destrúyelo para demostrarme tu lealtad. Te quedarás aquí y detendré a los ángeles de su ataque como me lo pediste.

-No -contestó la diosa débilmente-.

Al ver la resistencia de su hija, Zeus convierte su rayo en una espada y se la da a Saga.

-Adelante, enseñale a Athena quien eres.

La diosa mira al dorado a los ojos que ahora han tomado un color rojizo, sin saber que esperar.


	9. Chapter 9

Athena mira a su caballero que se debate entre el bien y el mal nuevamente. No es tanto su temor, como la pena que embarga su corazón por verlo sufrir por su condición, por lo que se arma de valor y se planta frente a él abriendo los brazos en señal de resignación.

-Adelante Saga, siempre ha sido mi destino morir por tu mano. Así que clava esa espada en mi pecho, ten el valor de hacerlo esta vez.

El geminiano la observa con una mirada fría mientras enciende su cosmos y levanta la espada, toma un impulso hacia ella para atacarla y ella cierra sus ojos en espera del dolor. En un último instante, el dorado la esquiva y cambia de dirección su ataque dirigiéndolo hacia Zeus y logrando herirlo con el poder de su propio trueno. El dios, lastimado y furioso recupera la espada, que vuelve a tomar su forma original de rayo y sin pensarlo dos veces, ataca al santo de manera directa, mientras éste cae al piso y e la sangre comienza a brotar a su alrededor.

Saori, que abrió los ojos en el instante justo que su amado atacaba al dios, corre al lado del dorado, quien recupera el índigo de su cabello.

-¡Saga!

-Athena -dice él debilmente- yo nunca… No te hubiera hecho daño.

-Te creo… Te amo

-Yo siempre te amé…

Zeus al ver la postal romántica estalla gritando:

-¡No eres digna de llamarte mi hija! -al mismo tiempo que levanta su rayo para castigarla-.

-Saoorii… -grita Seiya en su común suplica y le lanza el escudo de la armadura de Athena-.

Ella se cubre con la insignia quedando a salvo, pero el trueno alcanza nuevamente al moribundo géminis.

Kanon, Shaka y Seiya toman posición de defensa al ver que el dios quiere atacarla de nuevo.

-Alto -interrumpe alguien-.

La diosa de la belleza y el amor, Afrodita, hace su entrada dejando a su paso una fragante brisa.

-¿Puedes detener todo este alboroto de una vez, padre? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo sufre Athena?

-Es una ingrata, una inmadura, no merece llamarse mi hija – contesta el padre de los dioses-.

-¿Por que? ¿Por enamorarse de ese hombre que esta desangrándose allí? Pues que hipócrita eres…

-¿Disculpa?

-Hipócrita dije. Tu eres el primero que le encanta turistear por la tierra buscando chicas. ¿O no es así que terminaste teniendo tantos hijos?

-Este… Sí, pero… No es lo mismo.

-¿Ah no?

El dios se ve acorralado por su Afrodita y la mirada acusatoria de todos los presentes, por lo que decide claudicar.

-Esta bien… ¡Váyanse todos! Que mis ángeles regresen.

Afrodita sonrió triunfante al ver que su padre temía más a las habladurías que a las aventuras de su hija mayor. El caballero de virgo salio del templo y Kanon se acercó a su hermano quien aparentemente ya no tenía signos vitales. Seiya se acercó a Saori que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de las negociaciones divinas que se habían llevado a cabo. La tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Debemos irnos.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí -insistió él-.

\- No me iré… No sin Saga, él no puede estar…

Pegaso la abrazó mientras ella rompía a llorar, pero después de un momento la chica limpio sus lagrimas y se puso de pie para dirigirse a Zeus.

-Tu hiciste esto… Y yo… ¡No lo acepto!

-Ese mortal tuvo su merecido por atreverse a visualizarse a la altura de nosotros los dioses y ahora está en su camino al inframundo – contesta orgulloso su padre-.

-Traelo de vuelta. -dice ella con una voz áspera y seca- Me lo debes…

-Yo no te debo nada. Además, aunque quisiera hacerlo, dudo mucho que un mortal soporte volver al mundo terrenal una vez más. ¿Ya cuantas veces lo ha hecho? ¿3?

-Si tan solo fuera un simple mortal… -dijo Afrodita con una voz pícara desde una esquina-.

Los otros dioses la vieron con cara de confusión.

-Este humano, precioso por cierto, hermanita -dice acercándose a él y mirándolo con deseo- ha desarrollado un poder muy grande, incluso para un caballero de Athena. En efecto, ha visitado el inframundo en varias ocasiones, sin que eso melle en su fuerza y más aún, siempre termina volviendo con más fuerza y ambición. Tal como su padre…

-¿Su padre? -pregunta Saori, quien sabe que Saga no lo había conocido-.

-Sí. Su padre, Ares, el dios de la guerra… Por eso él y su hermano siempre han estado tentados por la maldad y la violencia, no lo pueden evitar. Su madre era una humana de la que Ares se encaprichó hace ya un tiempo. Ella no estaba muy convencida de estar con mi querido hermano pero bueno… él no preguntó realmente. La abandonó y jamás se enteró de sus hijos. Con los años ella murió y ellos llegaron al santuario.

-¿Cómo sanes todo esto? -preguntó Zeus-.

-Pues porque soy la diosa del amor y amo observar las historias de los humanos y dioses, son muy entretenidas. Y para ser sincera me gustaría seguir viendo lo que pasa con éste.

Zeus se quedó pensativo un momento, ahora que sabía que el caballero era un semidiós las cosas cambiaban y no quería que su hijo Ares se molestara y todo terminara en más guerras. Tal vez no es tan mala idea revivirlo, se dijo para sí. Sin embargo, le parecía muy peligroso tener a los gemelos juntos al servicio de Athena, pues estos podrían unirse contra él, por lo que antes de tomar una decisión, debía asegurarse de que eso jamás sucediera.


	10. Chapter 10

Zeus meditó su decisión un momento hasta que dirigiéndose a Kanon dijo:

\- Tu, no tienes una armadura puesta.

-Yo… Yo solo uso las vestiduras de Géminis en ausencia de mi hermano.

-Ya veo, vives a su sombra, ¿eh? Dime, si yo salvo a tu hermano ¿te quedarías a mi servicio?

-Pero - Kanon dudaba sobre qué contestarle al todopoderoso-. Yo he jurado lealtad a Athena.

-Pero no te ha dado nunca el lugar que te corresponde.

El gemelo naja la mirada pensando que de un modo u otro, la afirmación del dios es verdadera.

-Kanon -dice Saori- Si deseas quedarte puedes hacerlo, yo estaré feliz de que cumplas tu sueño de tener un lugar propio, aunque sea aquí, entre el ejercito de mi padre.

-Muy bien -dice Zeus entusiasmado- entonces ya esta. Yo le devuelvo su caballero a Athena y a cambio ella me da uno para mi.

-De acuerdo – asiente Kanon.

Zeus hace aparecer una armadura alada y se la entrega; el gemelo la viste de inmediato. Después procede a elevar su cosmos dirigiéndolo a Saga quien vuelve a tomar color hasta que por fin, abre los ojos. La diosa se encuentra de nuevo arrodillada a su lado y le sonríe.

Momentos después de enterarse del pacto de su hermano, Saga estrecha su mano en señal de agradecimiento y despedida. Al salir, Shaka los espera para volver al santuario.

De regreso, la pelilila convoca a una junta con todos sus caballeros para ponerlos al tanto del acuerdo que se había logrado y que había dado fin a la batalla, gracias a que Kanon ahora servía a Zeus. También relato el origen de ambos gemelos, a lo cual todos quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-pues espero que no se te suban los humos, amigo -dijo Mascara Mortal, dándole una palmada al geminiano- recuerda que para nosotros sigues siendo el mismo y tienes las mismas obligaciones que todos.

-Pero Mascara Mortal, si él ya se creía un dios antes de saberlo -ríe Milo a carcajadas-.

El santo de la tercera casa se limita a lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

-De cualquier modo -dice Shion- él siempre serpa nuestro compañero y camarada.

Saori también anuncia que ella y Saga son novios oficialmente, puesto que al final Zeus lo aprobó. Algunos ni siquiera se sorprenden ante lo evidente, pero otros muestran su inconformidad:

-¡Pero como te atreviste Saga! -grita histérico Milo- Ven lo que les digo, ¡este idiota cree que puede hacer lo que quiera!

-¿Ya se te acabó la risa? -comenta sarcástico el geminiano-.

Escorpio intenta golpearlo pero Aioria lo detiene:

-Tranquilo Milo, independientemente de nuestra opinión, Athena así lo ha decidido y no somos nadie para cuestionarla, por lo que debemos mostrar respeto a ella y a quien eligió como pareja.

-Gracias león Aioria -dice la diosa al tiempo que Milo hace gestos de desaprobación- pero Saga seguirá siendo su igual. El hecho de que esté conmigo no le dará ningún privilegio.

-Excepto el privilegio de plantarle unos besos -dice Afrodita desde la parte de atrás del grupo, mientras Mascara Mortal le tapa la boca indicándole que guarde silencio-.

La reunión termina sin mayor problema y todos vuelven a su respectiva casa. Saori detiene a Seiya, pidiéndole que la acompañe a su habitación, puesto que desea hablar con él.

-Seiya, quiero pedirte perdón. Se todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa y se… Lo que sientes por mi.

Pegaso la escucha sin mirarla y sin decir nada.

-No se si estas molesto conmigo pero quiero decirte que eres muy importante para mi. Te quiero y ocupas un lugar especial en mi corazón. De hecho, es posible que en algún momento te haya correspondido pero hay cosas que no se pueden decidir ni explicar y…

-Y te gustan los chicos malos -dice él rompiendo el silencio-.

Saori sonríe avergonzada.

-Saga no es malo, él… Tal vez solo necesite un abrazo cuando esta enojado.

-Pues yo nunca podré confiar en él.

-Entiendo…

-Pero respeto tu elección y la defenderé al igual que lo he hecho siempre contigo. Solo te pido -dice mientras se acerca a ella- que no me envíes lejos como hiciste con Shiryu y los demás. Yo quiero quedarme en el santuario. Quiero estar a tu lado sin importar si él está contigo o no. Yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

-Seiya…

Él la abraza y ella le da un tierno beso en la mejilla despidiéndose. Ella se queda parada en la puerta de su recamara mirando como el caballero de bronce se aleja.

-¡Pensé que nunca se iría!

-¡Saga! -dijo ella pasando saliva- ¿estabas ahí escuchando?

-Cuanta dulzura, ¿No? Estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando te abrazó.

-¿Alguien está un poco celoso?

El dorado gruñía mientras la diosa lo miraba divertida.

-¿Acaso no viste su cursi intento de recuperarte con esa sarta de palabrerías? -dice El santo indignado- ¿De verdad lo dejarás quedarse?

-No tengo motivos para alejarlo del santuario. Él ha sido mi mejor y más fiel caballero durante duras batallas.

-¿El mejor, eh? Porque yo no lo vi peleando contra Zeus.

-Él merece estar en donde sea feliz.

-Ajá… Si… Espero que sepa que si lo veo coqueteandote una vez más lo voy a mandar a otra dimensión.

Saori lo mira, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas, pues le resulta muy entretenido ver a un caballero tan poderoso y privilegiado como él celoso. Decide acercarse y abrazarlo. Así es como se da cuenta que, efectivamente lo que un géminis necesita para calmarse es un fuerte y amoroso abrazo.

FIN

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron mi historia, espero les haya gustado un poco :)


End file.
